EAH Rebel's Book of Story Updates Plans
by EAH Rebel
Summary: This is a book for any Updates relating to my stories and plans i have for future stories (Any Story Requests will be added aswell, so if you have one; Please let me know.)
1. AN: Updates

**A/N: Updates**

 **Hi everyone! Um, so this is for all of my stories... I am so, so sorry for not updating! I've been planning out what to and a few new stories aswell, also.. For those of you who know Undertale and it's AU's...**

 **After alot of trying to convince myself, i'm going to make my own AU; Coloursoultale.**

 **~ Small Explanation ~**

 **The HUMANS and MONSTERS once lived in peace and harmony, but one day it changed; The HUMANS became jealous as the MONSTERS had something that they didn't have...  
**

 **Special pendants which were connected to their SOULS and each had their own individual colours which matched their personalities. Before the MONSTERS and HUMANS came together, all the HUMANS could see was grey, dull and no colours... But when they met the MONSTERS, they could finally see colour. Each MONSTER allowed the ones who met them to see the colour which matched their SOULS (Example: Shyren's is Turqoise and when people meet her, they can see that specific colour.).**

 **Letting jealously take over, the HUMANS started a war and forced the MONSTERS into hiding- Only to seal them into the Underground of . Many, many years later... Multiple HUMAN children went to MT. EBOTT, only to never return;  
**

 **All except one...**

 **~ End Explanation ~**

 **H-hopefully it sounds good! Um, sorry if it doesn't; I've never made an AU before and i'm not very good at drawing, so if anyone would be willing to help draw the characters, i would be really grateful!  
**

 **I would also really appreciate any advice or suggestions that you guys may have to offer whether you've made one before or not, i will always be happy to hear some of your suggestions. Other than that, i will do my best to Update my stories and get some of the planned ones written too;**

 **Thank you all so much for your support and i promise to do my best.**

 **Bye for now and Happy Halloween, everyone!**

 **\- EAH Rebel**

 **~ Guardian of Emotions, Rider of the Tiger Fury, Stripes, Junior Sorcerer and Master Archer + Wolf Crew Member ~**


	2. Important

**Hi everyone! EAH Rebel here, sorry for not updating my stories in a long time, but i've been thinking and i've decided... I'm going to take down all of my current stories. I will re-upload a few of them, but at the moment i've decided to take them down and then slowly re-post and update a few of them, so i can focus on one at a time instead of trying to do all of them at once.**

 **I'll keep the One-Shot books and the "Trapped in A Video Game Series" one as the one-shots i'm ok with, but the TIAVGS Isn't one i've started yet**

 **\- along with the Light Vs. Darkness, which is also going to stay up since i'm oki with it for now -**

 **So thank you for understanding and the stories will be back soon; I promise. It just might take a while.**

 **Thank you all for reading this and being patient, your all amazing!**

 **\- EAH Rebel**

 **~ Guardian of Emotions, Rider of the Tiger Fury, Stripes, Junior Sorcerer and Master Archer + Wolf Crew Member ~**


	3. Story Idea

**Hi everyone! So, I had a story idea and was wondering if anyone wanted to be in it or join? You don't have to be a member of the GMAD or Wolf Crew as this isn't related. The story idea is this:**

 **A group of people each wake up in dark rooms, each of them alone with only a screen that they can use to contact and communicate with the others. They soon learn that they have to work together to escape a the rooms they are in... And to escape a maze completely made of glass.**

 **The story is filled with puzzles, riddles, adventure, danger and more! I'm really excited to write this and anyone can join! There is a small form however..**

 **~ Form ~**

 **Username/OC Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Character Details:**

 **~ Form ~**

 **And that's it! Thank you for reading this ^-^**

 **\- EAH Rebel**


End file.
